Good Hands
by MysteryWriter2187
Summary: Luke looked at the other weapons his nephew had made. He had never noticed how many of them seemed to resemble Stormtrooper weapons, but then he saw one that he had never noticed before. Set before TFA, but still, spoilers. Please review if you can.
1. Blacksmith

"Alright, that's enough training for today everyone." Luke said, bringing his class to a close. "Be back tomorrow at the usual time."

As the class of young Jedi left, Luke saw someone working on something in a blacksmith stall. He had gotten used to finding his young nephew there, working on a new gadget or weapon.

Ben Solo hammered away at something, finally finishing his creation. He looked at the small blaster in his hand, saying "finally, it's finished."

"What are you working on there, Ben?" Luke asked as he entered the stall.

"Just another weapon, Uncle Luke." Ben answered as he showed him the blaster. Luke held the weapon in his hand. He didn't know how to react at first, for it seemed to be a replica of a Stormtrooper blaster. On the other hand, it was impressively assembled, by an eleven-year old, no less.

"Very good, dear nephew. I recommend it would look truly perfect with a chromium finish."

"Oh, that's a fantastic idea. Thanks for the advice, Uncle Luke."

"Do you want me to put it on this shelf with the others?" Luke offered.

"No thanks. I think I'll keep a hold of this one. See you tomorrow Uncle."

Ben packed the blaster into his backpack and waved his Uncle goodbye. As Ben left, Luke looked at the other weapons his nephew had made. He had never noticed how many of them seemed to resemble Stormtrooper weapons, but then he saw one that he had never noticed before.

It wasn't completed yet, but it seemed to be a handle for a lightsaber. Unlike others he had come across in his lifetime, Luke saw two smaller blade spaces underneath the main blade. He saw the multiple blueprints for it, with the title being _CROSSGUARD LIGHTSABER_ and a small signature reading _property of BEN SOLO_ on the bottom.

Luke chuckled at Ben's inventions, saying "yes, Obi-Wan. The future of the Jedi is in good hands."


	2. Ben Solo

Ben walked throughout the village, seeing his fellow apprentices playing games. One of them yelled "hey Solo! You want in on this?"

"No thanks. I think I'm just gonna go home." Ben answered as he continued onward. He had been training under his uncle for a year now, and he had finally gotten used to the trip between Luke's training temple and the treehouse that Ben had built as a makeshift home for himself.

It was quite lonesome, but Ben always liked being alone. Perhaps he had inherited that from his father, though he lacked Han Solo's preference for Wookies as travelling companions. It also helped that some Ewoks he had met when his family went to Endor gave him a preference for treetop houses.

The route from Luke's temple to Ben's home was simple enough. First, you had to walk through the village of other apprentices and their homes and families, then you walked through a dark alleyway, though Ben always felt the need to run due to his fear of thieves and scavengers. Then finally, you crossed a small forest and arrived at the smallest tree on this planet, the one that Ben called home.

He had just left the village, and the dark alleyway was not so far. Ben gulped as he clutched his makeshift blaster. He hoped not to kill or seriously maim anyone, for that would weight heavily on his conscience. Perhaps, he would just have to pretend to fire, just to scare off the muggers. A warning shot, if you will.

The black market stalls were open, with desperate shopkeepers offering limbs both artificial and real for money, while those caught stealing had their throats cut with non-energy blades.

Ben ran quietly as he could, avoiding any possible assassins and thieves. The exit to the forest was right ahead, and Ben could practically see his treehouse. He darted for the exit, and was about to reach the forest, when the sound came.

Ben often heard shouting and cursing in this alleyway, for it was a typical slum for the poorest scum of the people, who scavenged, raped and murdered anything that would result in them getting fed.

But this sound was different. It was a female voice. Now, Ben had known there were women here, for who else was going to advertise their scantily clad selves for paid "companionship". But this voice was one he had not heard before. It was a young voice, probably about the same age as himself.

The voice was one of several, the other voices being threatening and saying "try to steal weesa munchy, ganna yousa?" and "but weesa'll make sure yousa pay for it one way or another, yousa litta bitty brat!"

"Please! Do not kill me, I'll do anything!" the young voice begged, screaming as Ben heard thumping sounds from behind a small building.

Ben turned back to go to his treehouse, walking about two steps before turning back and running to the noise. He went around the corner to see two Gungans kicking a young girl brutally in the stomach. Tears and blood were stained on the girl's face, as she screamed for help, before one of the Gungans pointed a blade to her face, saying "quiet down, Phassy. Yousa know dis drill. No one cares enough to help yousa. So stop scream before missa cut yousa, brat!"

Ben gulped as he turned around and shouted "leave her alone!"

The two Gungans stared at the young padawan, before bursting with laughter. The shorter Gungan said "please no taleo missa dis is real."

Ben breathed heavily, holding his blaster behind his back, before the taller Gungan said "what yousa look at, nerf herder?"

Ben continued to stand tall, before answering "two butt-ugly Gungans who are so scared to pick on someone their own size they feel the need to harass someone just because they're smaller."

"Oh, looks likein weesa has a joker here!" the taller Gungan said, the other adding "he looks likein one da Skywalker's padawans. Let's see if he s gotin any money!"

As the two Gungan's approached him, Ben pulled out his blaster and fired, hitting the shorter Gungan on the arm. "Oh! Biiig one damn it!"

"Ah! da ug one's gotin a gun! Run for cover!" the other one shouted as both Gungans ran off.

Ben rushed over to the girl, who had curled herself in a ball to avoid any further injury. Ben gently pressed her arm, but she screamed and said "no! Go away!"

"Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone!" the girl snapped, continuing to curl herself up.

"Are you!?" Ben demanded an answer, and the girl turned to face him. Her eye was blackened and her face was bruised and battered. She nodded silently. Though she seemed awake, Ben could tell that any moment she would pass out from blood loss. He quickly said "what is your name?"

"My name is..." the girl started, before she began to fall unconscious. Ben caught the back of her head to keep her from falling down. The girl, barely able to continue talking, said "my name is... Phasma."

Phasma fell unconscious in Ben's arms, as he scrambled in his backpack to find temporary bandages for her wounds.

After he had finished treating her injuries, Ben carried the unconscious Phasma to a nearby inn. He said to the keeper "please take care of this girl. She is injured and needs medical attention."

"What is her name?" the innkeeper asked.

"She told me it was Phasma."

"Okay, but it will cost." the man started, before Ben emptied a small pile of money and coins onto the desk, saying "that's all I have. Next time I am around here I'll pay the rest, or my name is not Ben Solo."

Phasma opened her eyes briefly, still far from fully awake, but she heard what Ben was saying. As she was taken away to the infirmary, she said quietly to herself "Solo... Ben Solo..."


	3. Gungans

_One week later..._

Ben walked from his tree-house to Luke's temple. He had developed enough new blasters to blow up the whole alleyway, so the thieves didn't bother him. On this particular day, he came across an inn. He recognized it as the one he had left Phasma at those seven days ago. He walked in and greeted the innkeeper, who said "can I help you sir?"

"Hello again. I know it's been a while, but I'd like to pay the rest of the money?"

"Who are you? Wait, ha ha... you boy, little Ben Solo, eh?"

"Indeed."

As Ben paid the innkeeper, he said "by the way, what happened to Phasma? The girl I left here?"

"Well, we stitched her up nicely... but she was gone the next day. She kept saying your name to herself."

"My name?"

As Ben walked out, he was suddenly surrounded by a gang of Gungans, two of which he recognized instantly.

"Da's him. Da litta bitty bombad stick who shot at missa!" the shorter Gungan said, as the other said "Bombad, bombad, bomdad. We meet again."

"Look, I don't want any trouble."

"Bombad, yousa shoulda thought of da before yousa shot at missa, yousa litta bitty pipsqueak!"

"Let's cut da litta bitty bastard!" one of the other Gungans said. As they went to attack Ben, a stone suddenly flew through the air, hitting the taller Gungan in the head. The other Gungans and Ben turned to where the stone had come from, seeing a familiar face.

"Phasma?" Ben asked as the girl threw more stones at the Gungans, while Ben held the others off with his blaster. As the Gungans ran off, Phasma kicked the short Gungan in the head as he joined the others, Phasma saying "yeah, you better run!"

Ben exhaled heavily as he sat down. Phasma sat next to him, saying "are we even now?"

"Yeah. Sure." Ben said as he stood up to leave. But he couldn't move, because a vice-like grip was holding his hand back. He turned around to see Phasma holding his hand tightly, saying "please, Ben Solo. Don't leave just yet."

"What's wrong?"

"When you're gone, those Gungans beat me. They hurt me and ra... they hurt me... but they're scared of you. You keep me safe. When I saw you, I wasn't afraid anymore."

"But where are your mother and father. Why can't you go to them?"

"I had a mother and father. My father died when I was a baby, and my mother did a lot of gambling. She lost too much."

"Hey, don't get upset." Ben said as he bent down to her level, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

Ben sat on the floor with Phasma, enveloping her in his arms as she wept on his chest. He said "there, there. I'm here. But you know, I do have a class I need to get to, in about five minutes, so... I can't stay long."

"But you can't just leave me here." Phasma said. Ben thought for a moment and said "I'm not going to."

"But I thought you had a-"

"And you're coming with me. There's a blacksmith stall there. You can stay there during my class and I'll come get you afterwards. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good. Thank you Ben."

Ben helped Phasma to her feet and took her to meet his Uncle.


	4. Power Converters

"Okay, just come in here. Watch your step... and here we are." Ben said as he led Phasma into the blacksmith stall. He pulled up a small bed that he had set for her, saying "I talked to my Uncle Luke. He says you'll be fine sleeping here."

"Okay. Thank you." Phasma said as she crawled into the bed. Ben smiled as Phasma lay her head back, as she smiled back. Eventually, Ben broke out of the trance and said "so, do you need anything else?"

"No. Thank you, Ben." Phasma said before pulling Ben into a tight embrace. Ben separated from her slowly and went to the door, before turning back to see Phasma fall asleep.

"Sleep well, Phasma."

* * *

 _Six years later..._

Several colored podracers drove around the planet in a race. Phasma watched from her job at the blacksmith stall, as Luke said "Phasma, can you just get those things I need from Tosche Station?"

"Oh um... yes, Mr Skywalker. I'll get you those power converters now."

Phasma went to the station to get the things she needed. When she was on her way back, she saw the crowd gathered at the finish line. Phasma said to herself "maybe if I just watch the end." as she cleaned her hair back and ran to the race track. On the other side of the track she saw Ben, standing with his friend Poe.

"Hey Ben. I'm wearing my dad's old Rebel jacket. Do you think Mea will notice?"

Ben chuckled and said "Poe, I've been in class with her every day for seven years, and from what I've leared, the only way Meanati Nightdasher will notice anyone is if they're wearing a mirror."

As the race finished, the winning racer stepped out of her vehicle. Meanati removed her goggles and flicked her hair back, as everyone congratulated her on winning.

"You're the best, Mea!" one of her friends said, another one adding "the greatest podracer in the galaxy!"

"Please, please. Tell me something I don't know." Mea said arrogantly.

"You're amazing!" Poe shouted, before Mea ignored him and looked away. She then looked to her left, seeing Phasma watching on the other side of the track. Phasma saw her, and quickly ran behind an alleyway.

Phasma ran round the corner, only to get punched in the face. Mea used the Force to knock Phasma to the ground. Two of Mea's friends, one a Rodian and the other a Togruta, picked Phasma up as Mea said "well, look who it is. Weak little Phassy. I thought I told you not to come around these racetracks."

"I was getting power converters for Mr Skywalker. I didn't intend to offend you, _ma'am_." Phasma said, a hint of venomous sarcasm fleshed into the last part. Mea swung her fist into Phasma's stomach, knocking the air from her lungs as she wheezed weakly.

Mea said "why do you always come around here? Do you honestly think anyone wants you here?"

"Your master, Skywalker, seems quite fond of me."

"Fond of you? You're practically a slave to him. You're his errand girl."

"At least I'm not scared of him." Phasma coughed. Mea, angered by these words, struck Phasma across the face again, her blood staining the sand. "Oh, well you have to be brave. It can't be easy living in a world with nothing. You have no family, no friends. And no Force! And you have to remember that."

"How would you know?" Phasma said. "You're too busy making loving eyes at Ben Solo."

Mea's friends laughed quietly, before Mea silenced them with a deathly glare, before turning back to Phasma. She grabbed Phasma's blonde hair and pulled her slightly higher, saying "listen, Phassy. He may have saved you from those gungans, and let his uncle give you a job, but Ben has no interest in you."

Phasma pressed her lips together and spat in Mea's face, before Mea grabbed both of her ears and headbutted Phasma. Mea's friends let Phasma go, dropping her onto the sand. Mea said "so, just to remind you." before kicking Phasma in the stomach. "Stay away from the racetrack. And stay away from Ben."

As Mea and her friends left, Phasma crawled to her feet and brushed the blood from her lips. If she had anything positive to say about Meanati Nightdasher, for all her arrogance and abuse, she wouldn't dare beat Phasma too much in case Ben told his uncle. After taking a few minutes to regain her strength, Phasma picked up the bag of power converters and went back to Luke's stall.


	5. Rising Up

That night, Phasma waited outside Luke's blacksmith stall, as Ben said "hey Phasma."

"Oh... uh, hey Ben."

"Are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. How have you been?"

"Oh, normal. So um... Poe told me about today."

"Oh great. You too."

"Phasma, if Mea's hurting you then..."

"Oh, for goodness' sake. No, Ben! I don't need your help and and I don't want it either."

"But you're my friend. I want to help."

"Oh please. Everyone knows it's your fault she hates me anyway!"

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Phasma. I won't get involved." Ben said as he walked away.

"Ben, wait. No, I didn't mean it like that." Phasma groaned. After a while of thinking, she stood up and said "that's it. Mea's not going to push me around anymore. Never again."

* * *

The next day, Ben sat talking with Poe, as a voice said "hey boys."

"Oh, hey Mea." Poe stuttered, before Mea said "shut up, Pilot Kid. So Ben. I hear you're an inventor."

"I um... it's a hobby, I guess."

"Hm. Well, perhaps I could visit you in Master Luke's blacksmith stall. You can show me your tools. And who knows, ha ha... I might show you mine."

"Yeah. No can do. My friend Phasma sleeps in there."

"Friend? Oh please, you don't really wanna hang around with her kind, do you? Why not start mingling with a fellow Jedi?"

"Hey, slut! Stay away from him!" a voice said. Mea shouted "what!?" as she turned around, the crowd moving back to reveal a figure stepping forward.

"Phassy? What are you doing here, you reject? Didn't I already teach you a lesson yesterday?" Mea scoffed.

"I'm not afraid of you, Nightdasher. No one has to be." Phasma said.

"Are you actually this stupid? One swish of my hand, I'd throw you from the face of this planet."

"Of course you would. You'd just end it before it got messy. Like you always do."

"Why you little!" Mea snapped as she swung her fist, knocking Phasma down as her friends cheered. As Phasma climbed to her feet, Mea swatted her down again. Phasma cupped her cheek as she stood up again, saying "pathetic."

Mea groaned as she punched Phasma again, knocking her into Mea's friends who pushed her back over to Mea. Running out of patience, Mea struck, only for Phasma to duck and punch her in the face. Mea blew her hair out of her face before letting Phasma hit her again. To everyone's shock, several drops of blood hit the ground, as Mea rubbed her upper lip and cleaned her nostril.

"Rrraaaggghhh!" Mea said as she knocked Phasma down again. Phasma's back was covered in dirt, as she stood up and said "come on... I'm not scared."

"Such a fool." Mea snapped as she uppercutted Phasma into the sky and threw her down to the ground. Ben looked away silently, as Poe began cheering for Mea. As Phasma stood up again and was knocked down accordingly, Poe then stopped cheering and turned away.

As Phasma was knocked down again and again, the voices of the crowd became quieter and quieter. By about the twentieth time, Ben held Phasma and said "just stay down. She'll just knock you down again."

Phasma shrugged him off and turned to face Mea, who knocked her down again, cutting her eyebrow and bloodying her mouth. Phasma spat out a tooth as the crowd began saying "stay down, Phasma." and "it's not worth the trouble."

But Phasma didn't listen, as she stood up again. This time Mea was more reluctant, as she flashed her fist, hoping to scare Phasma, who responded by swinging her fist and knocking Mea back a few paces. Mea was angered by this enough to knock Phasma down again.

As Phasma struggled to get up, a disturbing silence had overthrown the crowd. When Mea struck her down again, some turned their heads away in shame. Mea then picked up Phasma by the hair and turned to the crowd. To her surprise, they were silent, and not cheering as they were before.

Mea groaned, before force-pushing Phasma down again. As Phasma hit the ground and Mea began pummelling her, people began to walk away from the fight, as one of Mea's friends said to Phasma "stay down."

Phasma stood up again and licked the blood from her lips, before Mea hit her again. And again. And again. More people began to walk away in disgust, as Phasma lay on the ground, blood dribbling from her nose and mouth. Some of the people picked her up and helped her to her feet, only for Mea to punch her square in the face. Phasma balanced herself against a wall, before turning back to face Mea.

Phasma swung her fist, only for Mea to duck and pick Phasma off of her feet. Mea slung Phasma over her shoulder and kneeled down on the dirt. She lowered Phasma back down, as Phasma used the last of her strength to punch Mea, who retaliated by knocking Phasma to the ground.

"Stay down. You're beat." Mea panted, before Phasma said "you're going to have to kill me."

As Phasma attacked, Mea gripped her arms and said "stay down, you little worm. I won't have you humiliating me like this!" as she threw Phasma down. As Mea looked at the crowd, they scowled in disgust, as she stood up and walked away.

Ben picked up Phasma and helped her to her knees, as she forced his hands off, saying "no. I have to do it."

She pulled herself up, groaning as she clutched her stomach in pain. She felt like collapsing and dying, but she stood tall. Because she was tough. She could take care of herself. And now Mea knew. Now everyone knew.


End file.
